


A Fair Affair

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Mr. Gold enters the local fair, always confident in the knowledge that he’ll be taking home several blue ribbons.  That is until a young upstart with eyes bluer then any ribbon he’s ever won ‘steals’ first place from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchadearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Rumbelle Christmas in July gift exchange. [Suchadearie](http://suchadearie.tumblr.com/)'s prompt was Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin.

Gold stared contemptuously at the overgrown vegetation that would be his competition this year, tables lined with deformed and grotesque specimens.  Pumpkins swollen to enormous proportions, heads of lettuce so large they looked more at home in the garden of a giant at the top of a beanstalk.  He bypassed them all, carefully cradling his entry for the largest of a single kind of vegetable to his chest.

It was easy to force a pumpkin or lettuce to unnatural sizes, but he preferred to work with more difficult vegetables; to coax them to sizes never before seen, without sacrificing shape or colour.

Gently, he set his roughly volleyball-sized turnip down on the spot reserved for his entry.  Through the years he’d grown many a blue ribbon winning vegetable, but this year he was sure his turnip was the cream of the crop, a masterpiece, if he said so himself.  He also had a zucchini on another table, and from looks alone it was clear it would be taking first place in that vegetable category.  Plus, tomorrow he’d be taking part in a pie making contest.  But it was his turnip that was his pride and joy for the year.

The corner of Gold’s mouth quirked up in a small, but arrogant, smirk as he looked down at his cherished tuber; he prided himself on his gardening skills.  And every year he was rewarded for his dedication and expertise.  His smile dropped as he remembered the results of the previous year’s competition.

One red ribbon, _second_ place, marred his study wall where there had formerly only been well-deserved first place ribbons on display.

Perhaps, if first place had been stolen from him by one of his longstanding competitors he wouldn’t be so bitter about the loss.  But as it stood he could still feel the vile sting of defeat at the hands of not only a new competitor, but a novice at the craft as well.  His knuckles turned white as he squeezed the head of his cane, his posture rigid, as he recalled the upstart that swept in and pilfered what was _rightfully_ his.

Gold was so swept up in his own embittered reverie that he didn’t hear the approach of the most impractical high heels possible to be worn in a muddy fairground.  Nor did he notice when the person in said shoes stopped beside him.

“That turnip must have done something terrible, for you to be glaring at it that way.”  An overly cheerful voice said, breaking into his thoughts.

“Miss French.”  He replied icily, ignoring her comment and the unnerving flutter in his chest as he turned towards her.  “I wasn’t sure you’d be entering this year, or are you?”  Gold asked, looking her over, noting she carried no vegetable with her, only a large reusable burlap grocery bag along with her purse.  If he was too distracted to be his usual observant self by her bright lemon yellow sundress, and the way it clung to her curves as well as how it showed off her legs…  Well, that was neither here nor there.

“Of course I am.  I had so much fun last year, how could I not enter this year?”  She answered with another infuriatingly perky smile.

“Indeed.”  Gold muttered.

“Is that your entry?”  She asked, setting her large bag down on the table.

“Yes.” He bit out, his tone clipped as he fussed over his turnip, trying to find the best side to display.

Belle hummed contemplatively.  “It’s very impressive.”  She remarked.

Gold smirked.  Of course it was impressive; he’d spent _months_ tending to it, keeping it safe from unexpected cold snaps, watering it just enough, shading it from the burning sun.  His turnip was magnificent, there wasn’t another one like it, or bigger for counties around, of that he was sure.  Or he was sure, until Belle French opened her bag.

“What is _that_?”

“It’s my entry for this year!”  She beamed, pulling out a basketball sized monstrosity of a turnip.  “What do you think?”  Belle asked excitedly, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling up at him from beneath her lashes.

He gawped silently for a moment, before he scowled.

“You’re cheating.”  Gold blurted out.

“ _What_?”  Belle exclaimed.  “How do you even cheat with turnips? You just can’t handle that mine is bigger than yours!”

“You turnip is clearly unnatural!”  He blustered

“Unnatural?  I’ll have you know my turnip is a hundred percent organically grown!”  She snapped.

“There is nothing organic about that, that, _thing_!”

Belle huffed before looking at him shrewdly.  “Are you still upset about last year?”

Gold’s mouth opened and closed uselessly, like an unfortunate fish that had found its way onto land, as he stared at her.  It wasn’t about last year, well perhaps it was, but that was neither here nor there.  He was upset because she had clearly cheated in some manner; and now she was going to steal another blue ribbon from him!

“No.”  He finally scoffed, sounding petulant even to himself.  “Besides,”  Gold added.  “It’s not the _size_ of the vegetable that counts, but rather how one uses it.”  With his parting words he stalked off, paying little attention to where he was going.

What he’d said was utter nonsense, and he knew it, the whole point of the competition was about a vegetable’s size.  Something about Belle French always managed to put him on edge, she confounded him at every turn, with her bewitching smiles and the almost flirtatious looks she sent his way.  On more than one occasion he’d found the cold and even demeanour he showed the world unbalanced by her.

His shoulders hunched, a slight sulk marring his features, not that he’d admit it; he wandered past the brightly coloured stalls.  Gold kicked a rock in front of him scuffing his shoe; much to his added displeasure.  And now on top of that he was left feeling not only unsettled but like a fool as well, having walked away from the vegetable table, when judging would be beginning soon.

Cursing softly he turned back around, making his way through the fairgrounds; embarrassment making his cheeks burn.

Sullenly he took his place beside his turnip at the second last spot at the end of the table, refusing to make eye contact with Miss French who hadn’t moved in the few minutes he’d been gone.  He glared at the crowd that was beginning to form around the entry table, attempting to cast an air of intimidation.

At the other end of the table a portly man with a flattened nose not unlike that of a pig was giving a speech about some nonsense or other.  Every year Wilbur Hogg’s speeches grew longer and longer, and every year Gold grew less and less patient with the man.  As it was he was barely paying attention, trying and failing, not to watch the woman beside him while she clapped politely as Mr. Hogg finally wrapped it up.

“Mr. Gold!”  The man exclaimed in a friendly tone once he reached him after examining all but Gold and Belle’s entries.  “Oh, another wonderful specimen, not that I’m surprised of course, this is some turnip!”

“Thank you.”  Gold replied with a cold smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes.  Mr. Hogg carefully examined his turnip, oohing and aahing at its size, before turning to the last entry.

At any other time, for any other reason Gold would have derived immeasurable pleasure from the way Wilbur Hogg’s eyes comically bulge out at the sight of Belle’s turnip.  But this wasn’t any other time, and so Gold could only scowl menacingly as the stout fool stuttered and stammered through his praise.  Gold glanced at Miss French, watching her grin, her eye shining with joy.  Something warmed inside of him, seeing her so happy, and he fiercely tamped it down, ignoring the sensation, his scowl deepening.

“I think we have our win–”  Hogg began.

_No, this couldn’t happen again, he wouldn’t let this happened again!_

“Wait!”  Gold snapped.

“What is it, Mr. Gold?”  Hogg questioned in confusion.

“Measure them.”  He growled.

“ _Really?_ ”  Belle asked in exasperation.

“Yes, really.”  Gold snarled finally turning towards her.

“You’re unbelievable!”  She yelled, throwing her arms up.

“Your turnip is unbelievable!”  He countered childishly.

Making a noise of complete frustration she closed the short distance between them, and brought her heeled foot down hard on his.  Gold howled in pain, tears springing to his eyes.  Belle flounced away as a few people in the crowed began to snicker.  Glaring he turned his hard stare on the gathering, silencing them with a look.  Then he took off after her, not sure what he planned to do once he caught her.

She’d stepped on his left foot, his right being the one he needed a cane for; causing him to do a strange hopping limp.as he followed her.  As they neared the edge of the fairgrounds, Gold picked up his pace as best he could, thankful that Belle’s ridiculous heels kept her from going too fast.  He watched her turn a corner, ducking behind the large red barn that was used to hold any farm animals waiting to be judged.

Worried he was about to lose her, Gold barrelled around the corner, stopping short when he saw her leaning against the barn’s wall.  Her hands were covering her face and he could hear her muttering to herself.  Nervously he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, unsure what to do.  He hadn’t had a plan when he followed her, and now Gold was starting to wish he never had.

The coward in him wondered if it wasn’t too late to turn around and pretend as if he hadn’t followed her in the first place.  While he was dithering, she had spotted him, moving closer with an angry scowl.

“Why did you follow me?”  She demanded, moving into his personal space.  “To embarrass me in front of everyone?  To humiliate me again?”  She asked, poking his chest repeatedly.

“No, I–”  He began.

“Then what!?”  Belle all but shrieked.

“I don’t know why I followed you!”  Gold snapped, shocking her into silence.  “Every time I’m around you I end up acting like an irrational jackass.”  Taking a calming breath he rested heavily on his cane, leaning towards her, trying to portray how sincere he truly was.

“You are so infuriating.”  She finally said, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket, dragging him down the last few inches that separated them.

Roughly Belle pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss.  Caught off guard he pulled back with a sharp gasp.  The loss of contact lasted barely a second before he reclaimed her lips.  There was nothing gentle or sweet about the way they kissed.  Belle bit his lower lip, pulling lightly before sucking, pulling a low groan from him.  They backed up, Gold pressing her against the barn’s wall, her leg coming up to curl around his hip.

Every nerve ending in his body felt electrified as he pulled her even closer.  She felt like magic, she felt like madness.  His slacks were rapidly becoming uncomfortably tight as she rubbed herself against him, her skirt having ridden up.  Her hands were buried in his silky locks, her nails lightly scraping over his scalp, causing a shiver of pleasure to zip up and down his spine.  His hips snapped forward of their own accord, both of them moaning from the friction.

Belle sighed as Gold moved to kiss along her jaw, stopping to nip the soft lobe of her ear.  She returned the favour, worrying the skin of his neck above his collar before soothing the spot with a gentle kiss, a dark mark blooming where she’d bit him.  Returning to her lips, Gold kissed her deeply, running his tongue along her lower lip he coaxed her mouth open.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, he teasingly brushed his fingers along the damp fabric of her flimsy underwear; Belle whimpered, spreading her legs a little more in encouragement.  Gold pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub, the thin cotton barrier adding to the sensation as he circled her clit.  Rocking her hips, Belle began riding his hand gasping and moaning softly, driving him insane as he rutted uselessly against her leg.

Just when he thought the sensation was growing to be too much, that he’d end up coming in his pants like an inexperienced teenager, it suddenly stopped.

“Wait.”  She gasped, pushing him away.

Stumbling back he fell hard on his backside, staring up at her in confusion.  Reality hit him like a bucket of ice water, cooling his ardour but doing nothing to clear his still lust fogged mind.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, I’m sorry.”  Belle said hurriedly, her face flushed, lips swollen from their kisses, hair in disarray.  Gold could only gape silently as she fled, wondering what he’d done wrong, besides really basically everything since he’d met her.

Two hours later, over a pot of steaming tea, Gold had come to the conclusion that Miss French had simply been swept up in the moment.  Then, having come to her senses, immediately bolted from revulsion.  A fact that stung, but he couldn’t fault her for.  Who would wish to kiss the beast of Storybrooke?  Let alone allow themselves to be pawed at against a barn wall?  Certainly not the kind and beautiful, if not a bit wilful, Belle French.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; that didn’t explain why he’d kissed her back.

Gold thought of himself as an intelligent man, he had needed to be, to have pulled himself out of the Glasgow gutter and land where he was today.  So he knew he’d only be fooling himself if told himself the reason was anything other than he’d wanted to.  And why wouldn’t he want to?  She was everything he wasn’t, young, beautiful, and filled with verve, how could he not wish to taste what she had to offer?  If only for a moment.

Wallowing as he was, Gold didn’t hear the soft knocking at his door, and when he did, he chose to ignore it.  Sure in the notion that he didn’t want to talk to anyone that it might be.  Finally, when whoever it was began knocking and ringing the bell, he moved from his spot, leaving his long gone cold tea.

“ _What_?”  He snarled, whipping the door open irately.  Only to come up short when he saw who it was.

“Hi.”  Belle said shyly, biting her lower lip, her arms holding something behind her back.

“Belle–”  Gold breathed, not sure what he was going to say.  Thankfully he was saved from having to think of something by the woman standing on his porch.

“Before you say anything, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today.”  She said.  He knew she would regret what had transpired between them, but that didn’t stop her words from still smarting.

“Of course, I understand.”  He replied.  “You have my full discretion; it will be like it never happened.”  Gold continued.

“Oh, uh, no...  That’s not really what I meant.”  Turning she looked out that the street, it was mostly deserted, except for one or two people that had stopped to stare at them.  “Perhaps we could talk about it inside?”  Belle suggested.  “I brought pie.”  She added in an enticing tone, pulling the delicious looking pastry from behind her back.

Quickly he nodded, opening the door to let her in.  He lead her into the kitchen, not sure what to say, or what she’d meant earlier.  She placed her pie, blueberry it seemed, on his counter, hopping up on one of several bar-stools and making herself comfortable.

“So,”  Gold cleared his throat awkwardly.  “What may I do for you, Miss French?”

“Belle, please, I think we’re passed formalities.”  She demurred, blushing.  “And, the reason I’m here is, I came to apologize.”  Belle gestured to the pie with abashed smile.

He nodded.  “You said so on my stoop.

Nervously she licked her lips.  The action caught his attention, as he remember only hours earlier tasting those lips.  Too late, he realized he’d been staring as he watched her lips slowly curl up in a small smile.

“I know, but you mistook what I was apologizing for.”

“Oh?”  He asked, leaning forward.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did.”  Belle murmured, also leaning forward.

“Why’s that, Belle?  Most people would say it was the smart thing to do.”  He responded, dangerously close to her face, the sweet puff of her shallow breath hitting his lips.

“Most people are idiots, Mr. Gold.”  She said, leaning forward to close the small distance between them, only to be met by thin air as Gold pulled back to laugh softly.

Belle blushed deeply, embarrassment coursing through her veins as he chuckled.

“What?”  She snapped peevishly, feeling foolish.

“I’m sorry, it’s not you, well, it is, but it’s not your fault.”  Gold huffed.  “If you insist I call you Belle, please, return the favour and use my given name as well.”

“I would.”  She replied.  “But I don’t know it.”

“Oh, of course.”  He said, sobering.  “It’s… Rex.”

It was Belle’s turn to giggle, all traces of irritation gone as her eyes shone with mirth.  “Rex?”  She continued to smile, but stopped chortling.  “I like it, I really do.  I just wasn’t expecting it.  You keep your given name such a secret I thought perhaps it would be something like Rumpelstiltskin.”

Gold grimaced.  “No, just Rex.”

With a soft hum she managed to scoot her stool closer to where he stood.  “Well, Rex, I came to tell you I’m sorry.  I’ve never done anything like that before, and well, it was a little overwhelming.”

“I can assure you, I don’t go around kissing people behind barns either.”  He responded with a wry smile, picking up his previously forgotten tea.

“No, I meant I’m a virgin, so the whole thing was new to me.”  She said casually.  As if that didn’t turn everything they’d done on its head, as if he hadn’t gotten close to fingering her against a barn in public that morning.  Gold felt a little lightheaded, the delicate cup falling from his nerveless fingers.

“Damn.”  He cursed softly.

“Oh no!”  Belle cried, hopping up from her seat to bend down and retrieve the bit of porcelain.  “It–it’s chipped… You can hardly see it.”

“It’s just a cup.”  Gold replied dazedly.

Belle sighed happily.  “That’s good.”  Placing the cup down, she turned back to him, unaware that he was still lost in his own thoughts.

She was still talking, but he couldn’t really hear her over the ringing his ears, shaking his head he tried to focus.  “What?”

“I said; I’m not holding on to it for a special reason, or anything.  I’ve just never really had the chance to lose it, so I was wondering…”  She trailed off, looking at him expectantly.

“Why me?”  He blurted out.

She smiled, not so subtly looking him over.  “Why not you?”  Belle countered.  A beat of silence that lasted too long passed between them.  “Oh.  Unless, unless _you_ don’t want to.”

Without her confidence she looked so small and fragile, all Gold wanted to do was pull her into his arms and promise her the world.  Instead he settled for the more rational option.  “Of course I do.”

“Great!”  She beamed at him, darting forward to kiss him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.  Her kisses were like a drug he could easily become addicted to, her lips so soft and pliant beneath his as she sighed contentedly.

Somehow they made it upstairs to his bedroom without letting go of each other, trading deep drugging kisses, hands exploring.  He lost his tie somewhere, although where he wasn’t sure, and Belle’s heels had come off in the kitchen.  Both of their shirts had become unbuttoned, and by the time they reached his room they were both barely wearing anything at all.

They fell onto the bed, slowly stripping each other of their remaining clothes until both of them were down to their underwear.  Kneeling between Gold’s legs, Belle seductively pulled the straps of her bra down, moving to unhook it before baring herself fully to his gaze.

“Oh, Belle.”  He moaned, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples before pulling her closer to mouth at the plump flesh.

“Rex, that feels so good.”  Belle sighed, carding her hands through his hair.

Groaning, Gold continued to kiss and lick her as she wriggled between his thighs.  While he continued to lavish her décolletage with attention, she shimmied out of her panties, tossing them away.  He pulled away, running his hands up and down her sides, his eyes dark with want.

“You’re so beautiful.”  He whispered reverently.

Ducking her head she blushed prettily before pressing him down against his mattress.  “Your turn.”  She said, waiting until he nodded before pulling his boxers down his legs, gasping softly when she revealed him to her scrutiny.

“I know, not very impressive.”  Gold mumbled softly, looking away, shame beginning to replace lust.

“Hey,”  Belle said softly, gently grasping his chin so he’d look at her.  “None of that.  And from my limited experience I’d say you’re _very_ impressive.”  Her cheeks turned bright red as she spoke.  “Besides, I once heard it’s not the size of the vegetable that counts, but rather how one uses it.  So, why don’t you show me how you use your vegetable?”  She asked coyly, her seductive gaze only partially ruined by the heated blush still staining her cheeks.

In the last 24 hours she’d been bolder and done more outrageous things then in her whole life; not that she’d be telling her bed-mate that.

Swallowing hard, Gold braced himself on his elbows capturing Belle’s lips in soft sipping kisses.  She hummed in delight, enjoying the feel of skin against skin as he rolled them.  He left her lips to kiss a trail down to the junction of her thighs looking up at her for permission.

“May I, sweetheart?”

Belle nodded, biting her lower lip as he pushed her legs apart and pressed a sucking kiss to first one thigh, and then the other.  She was laid out before him like a feast, pure heaven, and he an unworthy sinner given the chance to slack his hunger.  He nuzzled her, warming her up, before starting with slow licks and gentle kisses.  Gradually he opened her to him, letting her sounds of pleasure guide him, teasing her to near bliss, before pulling back.  Finally he enveloped her clit with his mouth, sucking on the little nub while she writhed beneath him, letting out a sharp cry as her world shattered into thousands of lights.

Gold ignored his aching cock as he moved up the bed to hold her, cooing tenderly while stroking her silky soft skin.  When she fully came back to herself she smiled dreamily, before scooting forward to taste herself on his lips.

Pulling back she smiled again.  “Your turn.”  Belle whispered, echoing her words from before.

With them both still laying on their sides facing each other, Gold hiked her leg up to curl around his hip.  He teasingly moved the head of his cock through her dripping folds as he slowly pressed into her invitingly enveloping heat.  Inch by inch he sank into her, a curse slipping from him as her inner muscles fluttered around him.  She held him close, her nails biting into his flesh as she panted against his ear, stuttering little breaths, and quiet cries of pleasure urging him on.

“Oh fuck!”  Gold growled, completely sheathed within her.  It was if they had been made for one another, they fit together perfectly.

“R-Rex.”  She whimpered, rolling her hips experimentally.  He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, her pupils blown wide with lust as she stared at him so trustingly, something in his chest clenching as his cock twitched within her.

He kissed her as he began to move, first slowly, gently, and then once they found a rhythm, faster, harder.  The two of them racing towards ecstasy.  Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t last, not while she held him so perfectly, not while she cried out a litany of praises so beautifully.  White hot pleasure exploded within him.  Blinking the spots from his vision he could feel her trembling in his arms, her hips still rocking insistently against his as she sought her end.

Slipping a hand between them, he pinched her sensitive bud, feeling her come around his softening member.  If he’d been a younger man, the sensation alone might have been enough to have him ready for another round.  As it was he was content to hold Belle close, feeling her breath evening out before they both slipped into a deep and sated sleep.

The next morning Gold awoke to the sound of his shower running and an adorable voice singing loudly and off key.  Smiling, he sat up, stretching out muscles that had long gone unused.  He was tempted to join her in the shower, but instead he chose to use one of the guest bathrooms down the hall, before ambling down to his kitchen.

Belle’s pie was still on the counter, preserved with plastic wrap, and he couldn’t help but cut himself a slice instead of cooking a proper breakfast.  Her pie was excellent, not perfect, but with a few minor changes it could give him a run for his money.  Gold scowled slightly at the thought, something nagging at him.  He ignored it, choosing instead to focus on baking the pie he’d be entering later that day.

He’d just finished setting his dough and had begun working on the filling when he was joined by a now clothed Belle.  They shared a shy smile, before she walked over to him, kiss his cheek.

“’Morning, sleepyhead.”  She said leaning against him while he worked.

“Good morning.”  He replied, carefully slicing strawberries before beginning to work on the rhubarb.

She watched him work silently for a moment, before stealing a strawberry slice and breaking the silence.

“What’s your secret?”  Belle questioned casually.

“What?”  He asked, stiffening.  Dread filling the pit of his stomach.

“What’s your secret to making such good pies?  They’re always delicious, and I was thinking of entering–”

At her word the dread solidified into cold understanding.  “So, that’s what this has really all been about.  I should have known you could never really care for, or desire, me.”  Gold said, moving away from her.

“What are you talking about?”  She replied, looking at him innocently, but he wouldn’t be fooled by her again.

“Oh, it was a nice try, dearie, but I see what you’re up to.”  He growled, visions of so many others using him and then leaving him, clouding his mind.  “Well I got what I wanted, but you won’t get yours.  You can’t pry my secrets from me with a good fuck, just so they can be used against me!”

“You think I slept with you to-to what?  Steal your pie making secrets?  That’s ludicrous!”  Belle huffed angrily.

“Don’t try to tell me that’s not exactly why you came here yesterday!”  Gold snapped.

A look of hurt flashed in her eyes before she blinked it away.

“You know what?  Fine!  If that’s what you want to believe, then believe it!  But you only have yourself to blame when all you’ll have is an empty heart, and a chipped cup!”  Belle shouted gesturing to the cup from the day before, still innocently sitting where she’d placed it before they’d moved upstairs.  Tears threatened as she spun on her heel, marching away and slamming his front door behind her.


End file.
